Just for You
by RosesandThorns666
Summary: So the world ends and life sucks. Gabriel decides that the Winchesters and Castiel all deserve something better…so he turns the three of them into children and takes them to a different dimension to have a second chance at childhood. PLEASE REVIEW!
1. This Life

**Summary: **So the world ends and life sucks. Gabriel decides that the Winchesters and Castiel all deserve something better…so he turns the three of them into children and takes them to a different dimension to have a second chance at childhood. PLEASE REVIEW!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Supernatural or its characters.

**A/N: **This is my first full-on kid!fic so please review and let me know how I'm doing. Here are the kids' ages:

**Castiel: 5 years**

**Dean: 5 years**

**Sam: 3 years**

**

* * *

JUST FOR YOU**

**CHAPTER ONE: THIS LIFE**

Gabriel did this with the best of intentions. When the Winchesters failed to stop the Apocalypse and defeat Lucifer, he wanted to give them a chance at the life they never had so he turned them into children again. Of course, Dean really couldn't live without Castiel who requested to become a human child with them so he and Dean could remain together. Gabriel obliged and now the four of them lived in a different dimension where they would live together as a small family in a house that no-one could see, feel or find that Gabriel had built himself, shielding and protecting it from any angels or demons who tried to find them. The kids would only ever know each other and Gabriel but in the end they'd be safer. They'd always be children and always live with Gabriel. Gabriel would teach them and look after them in their near non-existent house in a dimension no-one would bother to search.

The Archangel felt guilty in a way that he kept them isolated like this, but he wanted to keep them safe and loved, he wanted to let them live as innocent children for as long as time would allow. The children didn't know any different, so what did it matter? Well…it mattered…but as long as the kids got their happy life, it was okay…

He was broken out of his thoughts by the sound of high pitched giggles as the two five year olds snuck up behind him. He pretended not to notice and just kept looking at the bookshelf as he searched for a novel to read. Dean and Castiel were just about to get him when he spun round and grabbed them both, snuggling them close to him which made them both laugh until their little faces were red, as was Sam's who sat on the floor cuddling his teddy bear.

"C'mere, Sammy." Gabriel said softly as the littlest child got up and wandered over to him while eating his fist and joined them in a hug, "Love you guys."

Gabriel kissed each of their heads and cuddled them once more before releasing them and glancing at the clock.

"Okay it's four-thirty, who wants their dinner?"

"MEEEEEE!" The children shouted, laughing excitedly before following Gabriel to the kitchen and the huge refrigerator to see what they could have.

"What about fish sticks?" He asked, pulling the box out of the freezer compartment, "With potatoes and peas?"

"Peas?" Dean asked.

"Yucky peas!" Castiel added, "We don't like peas."

"Oh, you'll be eating your peas, you cheeky little monkeys." Gabriel said with a smile, pulling out the bag of frozen peas (since the children liked those best) and moving to the kitchen counters.

Castiel ran to one of the counters and pulled out a pan for Gabriel to boil the peas in while Dean got a baking tray out for the fish sticks. Sam on the other hand was content to just sit on the floor cuddling his teddy again.

"Thanks, guys." Gabriel said happily, "You go play alright. I'll be in there in a second."

He smiled as both of the older boys walked over to Sam and helped him stand up before holding his hand as they wandered into the living room. Gabriel turned on the oven and began to prepare their dinner.

* * *

"Good boy, Sammy!" Gabriel exclaimed with plenty of enthusiasm, "Well done! You've eaten all your peas!"

Sam grinned widely at Gabriel and kicked his chubby little legs as he finished his potatoes.

"Gabwiel?" Sam began, "Can we have ice cweam after?"

"Oh, we will if Cassie and Dean eat all their peas…" Gabriel said, turning to the older children who quickly dove into their peas and starting shovelling them into their mouths, "Whoa, guys…take it easy or you'll choke. Remember what I said about choking."

The five year olds nodded and slowed down before finishing their meals.

"Finished!" Dean shouted happily, putting his knife and fork together on the plate as Gabriel had shown them to do.

"I've finished too!" Castiel cried, copying Dean.

"Finid!" Sam cried in agreement, "Ice cweam!"

"Okay, Chuckleheads," Gabriel laughed, "Ice cream's coming."

* * *

Gabriel tucked Sam into his bed at six-thirty, running gentle fingers through his hair as he slept. Sam was a fantastic sleeper and rarely got up in the night, unless he had a nightmare or needed to use the toilet. He was well potty trained too so he knew to get Gabriel up if he needed anything. The little guy had dropped to sleep on the Archangel when the family had been watching _The Jungle Book_, so Gabriel left the five year olds to it while he put Sam to bed. Kissing his forehead, Gabriel put on Sam's night light and tucked his "favouritest" teddy, "Binky", in with him.

"Night, Sammy." He whispered, "Love you."

Soft baby snores emerged from the youngest child's slightly open mouth and Gabriel left the room. Luckily, the house was all one floor so there were no stairs to climb, which meant no baby gates or stair gates were necessary, thank God. He always left the children's bedroom doors open just in case they needed him in the night.

* * *

A storm raged outside as the Archangel slept. Gabriel had grown accustomed to sleep naturally and stirred when he felt a small tug at the bed sheets, opening his eyes to see a teary eyed Castiel holding Dean's hand, who had his arm around a sniffling Sam. Each of the children had their favourite teddies with them, Sam with Binky, Dean with Eddie and Castiel with Norman.

"Hey," Gabriel whispered, "What is it, guys?"

"Storm's scary," Castiel answered, "Can we stay in your bed tonight…please…?"

Gabriel smiled and pulled the bed sheets back, climbing out of bed and turning the light on before helping the children onto the bed.

"Let me go get your clothes for tomorrow and some toys…" Gabriel began tucking the children in his double bed, "And a story…"

The boys nodded and huddled under the sheets, Dean nearest the wall where the double bed rested, Castiel in the middle who held Sam's hand as they sat waiting for the Archangel's return. He was back within minutes with a story, _The Jungle Book _(since it was the boys' new favourite movie), their clothes and some toys to play with for the next day. He turned out the light, plugging Sam's nightlight in near the bed before climbing into bed with the children who all looked so adorable as they drifted back to sleep. Sam was looking up at him with cheeky smile and Gabriel kissed his head before settling down to go back to sleep himself.

The four of them slept peacefully for the rest of the night.

-TBC-

* * *

**Wooo! 40th Fic! Hope you guys enjoy this one! I'll try to make it as cute as possible and hopefully not too angsty :) Reviews are appreciated! **


	2. Sunday

**Summary: **So the world ends and life sucks. Gabriel decides that the Winchesters and Castiel all deserve something better…so he turns the three of them into children and takes them to a different dimension to have a second chance at childhood. PLEASE REVIEW!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Supernatural or its characters.

**

* * *

JUST FOR YOU**

**CHAPTER TWO: SUNDAY**

It was Sunday. Yes, the Lord's Day, but God wasn't around so what the Hell, they'd spend the morning in bed. Gabriel was awake long before the children, so he went to the kitchen and made them all breakfast in bed, taking Sam's on his own tray so he could help the little guy with his porridge since he normally spilt any kind of cereal all over. He entered the bedroom and opened the curtains before waking the children for their meals. Dean and Castiel giggled together as they ate their toast while Gabriel helped Sam eat his porridge. He didn't spill this time which meant that he'd get a sticker on his reward chart later. Gabriel had his breakfast while he was making the children's up so he was happy to sit and help Sam. After they'd finished the children settled back against the pillows.

"Thankies, Gabwiel!" Sam chirped as he swallowed his last mouthful of porridge.

"Anytime, Sammy." Gabriel replied, moving his tray first.

"Thank you, Gabriel." Castiel said softly, as Gabriel took his tray away.

"You're welcome, Cassie." Gabriel replied, smiling as he took Dean's tray away.

"Thanks, Gabriel." Dean said, smiling before leaning over and kissing the Archangel.

"You're welcome too, Dean." Gabriel said with a grin, "I'll go wash the dishes, okay. I'm leaving you in charge, Castiel."

"Okay!" The five year old replied, giggling when Dean scrambled over so he was sat in front of the others.

When Gabriel returned to the bedroom he found the children all cuddling their teddy bears and fast asleep again. Maybe a morning in bed wasn't the best idea.

"Come on, boys." He said softly, "Let's get up, huh?"

Dean and Castiel woke up slowly and Gabriel helped them get dressed before sending them to the bathroom to brush their teeth and wash their faces, while he woke Sam and dressed him before doing the same.

* * *

Gabriel sat reading _Chicken Soup for the Soul _as the children played in the living room while the fire was going. On the fire guard hung the children's wet clothes as they'd been playing out in the rain all day, and they all sat clean and washed in their pyjamas, Dean in Batman pyjamas, Castiel in Scooby Doo pyjamas, and Sam in Smurf pyjamas. He looked up as the children started singing _King of the Swingers _from _The Jungle Book_.

They started making monkey noises and thought the whole thing was hilarious and Gabriel sipped his coffee, chuckling when Dean started boxing his own chest and making more monkey noises. Sam's little legs got rather tired so the youngest child headed over to Gabriel who sat him on his knee.

"You tired, Sammy?" Gabriel asked, kissing the little boy's cheek as he cuddled Binky to him.

Castiel and Dean sat down, laughing before picking up their teddies. Gabriel lifted Sammy up and sat on the floor with the little tyke on his knee before brandishing his own teddy, Tricky.

"Tricky needs to cuddle his favourite friends." Gabriel said, passing the large teddy around for the children to hug.

"Is Tricky sad?" Castiel asked, those big blue eyes full of unneeded concern.

"No, Cassie. He just needs a cuddle." Gabriel said, smiling when Castiel took the teddy first and kissed its head, passing it to Dean who cuddled it and kissed its cheek.

Then Sam took the bear and got up, running away with it.

"Gabwiel, come catch me!"

Gabriel was stunned and ran after Sam who toddled away on his little legs, giggling his face off. Gabriel caught him and swept him up into his arms, peppering the three-year-old's face with kisses before returning him to the living room.

"Silly Sammy ran away!" Castiel laughed, holding his best friend's hand as they made their teddies share a hug.

* * *

In Dean and Castiel's bedroom, Gabriel had just finished their story and went to give them a kiss and hug goodnight.

"Night, Gabriel." Dean whispered as he snuggled down with Eddie.

"Night, Dean." Gabriel replied, kissing the little boy's cheek and hugging him tight.

He tucked Dean in before moving to Castiel and sitting on the child's bed.

"Goodnight, Gabriel." Castiel said softly, hugging Gabriel and kissed his lips before settling down with Norman.

"Night, Castiel." Gabriel whispered, tucking Castiel in and stroking his hair gently.

Gabriel left the room and headed to his own for his book, only to find Sam stood by the door crying.

"Hey, what's the matter, Champ?" He asked, kneeling down in front of Sam.

"I wee-weed…" Sam whispered, bright red with embarrassment, "I sowwy…"

Gabriel lifted Sam straight up and took him into his room.

"It's okay, Buddy," Gabriel whispered, kissing his head, "Pick a pair of pull-ups to wear."

Gabriel put the pack of disposable pull-ups on Sam's activity table and he picked out some with dinosaurs on.

"And let's pick you a pair of pyjamas." Gabriel said, putting the pull-ups back and going towards Sam's chest of drawers.

Sam picked his Lightning McQueen pyjamas and Gabriel took him to change him.

* * *

Before Gabriel went to sleep that night he prayed to his absent Father.

"Please keep us safe while we're here, Dad…I don't want the kids to get hurt."

With that, he climbed into bed and turned out the light, drifting very slowly into a dreamless sleep.

-TBC-


	3. Accidents

**Summary: **So the world ends and life sucks. Gabriel decides that the Winchesters and Castiel all deserve something better…so he turns the three of them into children and takes them to a different dimension to have a second chance at childhood. PLEASE REVIEW!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Supernatural or its characters.

**

* * *

JUST FOR YOU**

**CHAPTER THREE: ACCIDENTS**

"Dean!" Gabriel called as he lay out the magnets and magnetic boards on the kitchen table, "Castiel! It's time for your lessons!"

The two little boys bounded into the kitchen and sat at the table, Sam already there colouring in pictures as he drank his juice, Binky sat on his knee while he coloured a picture of a cartoon truck.

"Gabriel! I've been practicing real good!" Dean said excitedly.

"Really?" Gabriel asked, "That's what I like to hear."

"Cassie helped a ickle bit 'cause I get stuck sometimes don't I." Dean said with a shameful blush.

Gabriel took Dean's hand and squeezed it in his own.

"It's alright to get stuck, Dean. Not everyone's perfect at everything are they?" Gabriel asked, "All it takes is practice."

Dean smiled and Gabriel began to test their spellings first. Dean was very good at spelling and such, it was just a matter of getting the letters the right way round. Gabriel would have to work on that in one-to-one time later. The entire family sang the Alphabet song, and Sam tried so hard earning applause from everyone. Sam didn't have lessons when Castiel and Dean did because he was younger and had to learn other things such as the letters of the alphabet and numbers one to ten, which Dean and Castiel already knew.

"Okay, guys, I want you to look at the pictures on this sheet and then write down what it is underneath, okay?" Gabriel said, passing them both a sheet, "And because you two have clearly been practicing, you can both have stickers on your reward charts."

Dean and Castiel grinned at each other as Gabriel put the stickers on. Then there was a familiar trickling noise and Sam started crying.

"I wee-weed again, Gabwiel!" He sobbed, suddenly screaming, "I SOWWY!"

Gabriel moved straight to Sam and picked him up shushing him and telling him it was okay.

"Come on, Bud…let's go and clean you up." Gabriel said softly, "It's alright, Sammy."

"Poor Sammy…" Castiel said as he continued his worksheet.

"I don't like seeing him cry," Dean whispered, "Makes me sad."

Then _he _started crying and Castiel immediately jumped off his chair to go and cuddle Dean.

"Don't cry, Deany…please! I'll cry too!" Castiel said softly, petting Dean's hair like he'd seen Gabriel do and kissing Dean's cheek.

As soon as Dean heard Castiel say he'd cry too, he stopped and wiped his eyes.

"I don't want you to cry." Dean said, cuddling Castiel back and kissing his head, petting his hair in return, "I love you, Cassie…too special to cry."

"I love you too, Dean."

They stopped cuddling and went back to finishing their worksheets. Gabriel came back to find the sheets finished and he was very impressed.

"Awesome!" He said with a smile, "Now why don't you go and play for a half hour and then we'll do numbers?"

"YAY!" The children cried, jumping from the table and going to find their toys to play with.

Gabriel looked through the sheets and Castiel had gotten them all right. Dean had technically, but again, some of his letters were still the wrong way round. Sam remained at the table kicking his little legs as he coloured a picture of a fairy in.

"Gabwiel…" Sam said softly, still concentrating on his picture when the Archangel knelt beside him, "I wuv you wiv all my ickle heart."

Gabriel smiled and kissed Sam's head, stroking fingers through his hair.

"Why don't you go and join Dean and Castiel, and I'll bring in your snacks…that sound good?"

Sam nodded and Gabriel lifted him out of the chair, passing him Binky before watching the smallest child hurry into the living room.

Just as he was making up their snacks he heard a bang and then Castiel crying. He ran into the living room to find Castiel on his front on the wooden floor, while Dean and Sam stood looking horrified. Gabriel knelt before the five year old and lifted him onto his knee.

"Oh dear, poor Castiel," He said as calmly as possible, "What happened, little man?"

"I f-fell over and h-hurted my kn-knees…" Castiel sobbed, "I wasn't b-being silly, G-Gabriel…I p-promise…"

Gabriel hugged his tiny brother close to him and rolled up Castiel's jeans. There were red marks on his tiny knees and Gabriel kissed them before rubbing them better.

"Magic cream always does the trick doesn't it?" He asked.

"Thank you, Gabriel." Castiel whispered as he dried his eyes, hugging his big brother tight and peppering his face with kisses, "I love you."

"I love you too, Cassie." Gabriel said, "I'll go get your snack and we'll have an extra five minutes of playtime, okay?"

The kids cheered and Castiel moved over to the toy chest in the middle of the floor and found something to play with.

* * *

*THUMP*

Gabriel stirred, suddenly shooting up when Dean's crying rang out through the house. Rushing into Dean and Castiel's room he found Dean slumped against his bedside table crying his little eyes out.

"Dean, what happened?" He asked, picking Dean up and cuddling him.

"F-fell out of b-bed…" Dean cried, "I h-hit my h-head…and my b-body hurts…"

"Where'd you hit your head, Dean and I want you to tell me exactly where." Gabriel said, praising Dean when he pointed to the area where he'd hit his head. He'd hit the corner of the table with the side of his head, so Gabriel checked for a bump and applied cold compression just in case.

"Do you feel sick or anything?" Gabriel asked, "Please be honest if you do."

"No, I feel okay…" Dean sniffled, rubbing the side of his head.

Just to be safe, he spent the night next to Dean to keep an eye on him and was watchful the next day too.

* * *

"Ouch!" Gabriel hissed as he cut himself with a kitchen knife, "Son of a…"

"Gabwiel!" Sam cried, "You're bweeding!"

Dean and Castiel came rushing in and saw the wound.

"Gabriel, you need a band aid!" Castiel cried, climbing up to the sink and wetting some kitchen towel before wringing it out and wrapping it around the wound, holding it still as Gabriel found a band aid.

"Shall I have a _Spiderman_ one today?" He asked, earning a nod from the others, "Right, Dean, why don't you take the special paper off the band aid."

He beckoned Sam over with his free hand and the little boy came toddling over.

"Well done you two," He said to Castiel and Dean before turning to Sam, "Now can you put the band aid on?"

Sam nodded and concentrated while Castiel removed the kitchen towel. Sam placed the padded part of the band aid in the right place and wrapped it around Gabriel's finger almost perfectly before kissing the band aid.

"Thanks, Sam, I feel better for that." Gabriel said softly, hugging and kissing Sam before repeating the motion with Dean and Castiel as they kissed it.

"Well done all of you," Gabriel said with a smile, "You can all have a sticker on your reward charts!"

-TBC-


	4. Protection

**Summary: **So the world ends and life sucks. Gabriel decides that the Winchesters and Castiel all deserve something better…so he turns the three of them into children and takes them to a different dimension to have a second chance at childhood. PLEASE REVIEW!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Supernatural or its characters.

**

* * *

JUST FOR YOU**

**CHAPTER FOUR: PROTECTION**

Gabriel had just changed Sam for the second time that day. Now Sam was excellently potty trained, so why he was having all these accidents was beyond him. In the parenting books it said that this could be the result of a fear or trauma.

"Sammy, can I talk to you for a minute?" Gabriel said softly, holding his hand out for the littlest child to take.

Sam, whilst eating his fist again, took Gabriel's hand and headed for the special sofa they used for talking about worries and concerns together. Gabriel sat Sam on first and then sat next to him, a little shocked when Sam shuffled onto his knee.

"Sammy, have you been having nightmares or anything recently?" Gabriel asked, "Is that why you keep having accidents?"

Sam flushed with shame and nodded, bursting into tears and cuddling up to Gabriel.

"I sowwy…"

"No, no, no, Sammy…" Gabriel said in an almost whisper as he hugged Sam close to him and pressed kisses to his head, "It's alright, really. I need you to tell me what the nightmares are about."

Sam looked up and nodded, taking a deep breath as he thought.

"Can I have Binky?" He asked, smiling when Gabriel passed the teddy to him, "There's a man who wants me to be his sessel." Sam explained, earning a slightly confused look from the Archangel.

"_Sessel…? OH, vessel! Oh no…" _Gabriel thought, hugging Sam a little closer.

"He called Wufer…" Sam whispered, "He said he need my body to wiv in…"

"Listen to me, Sam," Gabriel said with the upmost seriousness, "You are _not _to tell Lucifer that he can use your body no matter what he does, do you understand?"

Sam nodded and cuddled Gabriel tightly sniffling against his shoulder as the Archangel rocked him back and forth, whispering soft assurances to him.

* * *

Gabriel had been around the whole house and traced wards and sigils into the right places, and now he had to brand the children. He hated himself for hurting them but it only lasted a second or two…

"Boys, come over here." Gabriel said softly, the children obeying instantly, "There's something I need to do to keep you all safe okay, and it's going to hurt for like a second…if that."

The children looked to one another and nodded.

"Right, Sammy, let's see to you first, okay?"

Sam swallowed nervously and moved forward to Gabriel who cuddled him and then pressed a hand to Sam's ribs. The toddler cried out and gripped Gabriel's shirt, little tears filling his dark brown eyes as the pain left him. Gabriel cuddled him close again and kissed his temple.

"Good boy, Sammy. Well done, champ." He said softly, "You were a brave boy."

Sam smiled and toddled over to Dean who gave him a cuddle.

"Cassie, your turn."

Castiel moved forward sheepishly and Gabriel repeated the same process he did for Sam, a cuddle and then the branding. Castiel gasped and bit his lip that started to wobble as he looked back at Gabriel.

"Wow, you were really brave then, Cassie!" Gabriel said enthusiastically, "Well done!"

Gabriel cuddled him and kissed his forehead before sending him back to go and stand with Sam.

"Dean, come on." Gabriel said softly, Dean moving towards him slowly but not before grabbing Castiel's hand.

Gabriel hugged him and pressed his hand to Dean's ribs, wincing as the little guy whimpered in pain, squeezing Castiel's hand in his own. When the pain went away, Dean's eyes filled up with tears and he cuddled close to Gabriel.

"Well done, Dean! Brave boy!" Gabriel said happily, "Stickers I think for my brave little angels!"

That cheered the kids up straight away, and the Archangel put the stickers on the chart suddenly realising that the charts were full.

"Hey, guys…?"

The children moved forward to look at Gabriel who stood by the charts.

"Take a look."

The boys stared at the charts and then began to squeal happily, jumping up and down because it was time for a reward now, and Gabriel brandished three wrapped up toys from behind his back. Being an Archangel had its perks. Passing the children their toys, Gabriel watched as they excitedly opened their treats. Castiel had a cuddly Scooby Doo, Dean had a cuddly Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle (Raphael) and Sam had a cuddly Spongebob Squarepants.

"THANK YOU!" They all cried, snuggling and kissing Gabriel before running away to play with their new toys.

* * *

It was Halloween the next week, which Gabriel was so excited for he could burst. The kids would love it! There'd be candy and decorations, costumes and games and scary (Well…not too scary) stories, as well as watching _Casper_, and everyone camping out in the living room on the sofa beds. He wasn't going to tell the children about the plan yet, because he wanted to surprise them but he was prepared to give them the treat of a lifetime.

"Please keep them safe, Dad…" Gabriel prayed that night, "I know I've put the sigils and wards up but I'm scared it's not enough…please, Father! Keep them safe."

His mind had to settle so the kids could live without being worried or scared.

His thoughts were interrupted by Sam who sleepily wandered into the room.

"I need a wee-wee, Gabwiel." He muttered, "Now…real bad!"

"Okay, little guy," Gabriel said with a smile, "Good boy for waking me up. Well done!"

After, Gabriel tucked a now sleeping Sam back into his bed and kissed his forehead before looking around the room.

"Don't you ever come near him again, Lucifer. You don't need him anymore; you've won the fight so leave us alone." He growled quietly as not to wake the child.

He'd kill anyone or anything that tried to hurt his kids.

-TBC-


	5. Scare

**Summary: **So the world ends and life sucks. Gabriel decides that the Winchesters and Castiel all deserve something better…so he turns the three of them into children and takes them to a different dimension to have a second chance at childhood. PLEASE REVIEW!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Supernatural or its characters. I don't own the song lyrics used in this chapter either.

**

* * *

JUST FOR YOU**

**CHAPTER FIVE: SCARE**

Gabriel put the last of the decorations up and went to the back yard where the children were playing in their costumes. Sam was a pumpkin, Castiel was a vampire and Dean was an Egyptian Mummy, while Gabriel was a pixie. Gabriel headed outside and called the children to him. It was four-thirty in the evening, yet as soon as the children entered the house and Gabriel closed the door it looked like it was midnight outside.

"Okay, let's go into the living room where we're going to spend the night." Gabriel said, taking Sam and Dean's hands while Castiel held Dean's other hand.

"Gabwiel, are we having candy?" Sam asked, "And are we pwaying games and fings?"

"We certainly are, Sammy." Gabriel replied, letting the children run into the amazingly decorated room which they screamed and shouted excitedly at.

There were skeletons, ghosts, jack-o-lanterns, vampires, zombies, werewolves, bats, and many more surprises in the room. Not real ones of course, but plenty of decorations and models of them. In the middle of the living room floor was a rug with three pumpkin shaped buckets on it, and in the corner there was a table of party food and a few games set up as well. The sofa beds were prepared and there were fake candles lit around the room, creepy music playing in the background.

"WOW!" Dean and Castiel cried, noticing their teddies dressed up in the same costumes as they were.

The family sat on the rug and the children looked into the buckets to see candy in the bottom and cried out happily.

"Okay, kids…first we eat the healthy food and then the candy." Gabriel said softly, "So pass me your buckets and I've put your names on them so I know whose is whose."

The children did as he said and they began their night of fun activities.

At nine o'clock everyone was asleep apart from Gabriel. He had Sam curled into his side who was snoring softly as he clutched his teddy to him. Looking over to the other bed, Dean and Castiel were curled up, snuggling together with their bears and both of them snoring softly too. But Gabriel could hear another noise from outside.

Shuffling and hushed voices.

"_Oh, Dad…no…" _Gabriel thought, climbing out of bed before closing the windows and locking the doors.

"Kids, get up…" Gabriel said sternly, picking Sam up and ushering the others out of bed, "Dean, I want you and Castiel to take Sammy and go under my bed okay?"

Popping Sam on the floor, Gabriel kissed all three children and hugged them tight.

"Go on." He whispered, heading out of the front door before unleashing his Grace with anger and spreading his wings.

He lowered the tone of his voice, but it still came out in a distorted chorus.

"These children and I are to be unharmed." He growled into the darkness, "By the order of the Archangels and God they are to be unharmed. You will leave now and you will not return again or so help me I shall smite you where you stand."

The creatures with black eyes turned and looked at Gabriel before disappearing. The Archangel hid his wings again and his Grace before heading back indoors and locking each door and window, transporting the house, it's furniture with himself and the children to an even more distant dimension, retracing every ward and sigil as well as drawing them outside around the large fence that surrounded their home before praying for more strength. Moving towards the bedroom he opened the door and knelt before the bed.

"Come on, guys…its okay."

Castiel emerged first, crying his eyes out and flying into Gabriel's arms, soon joined by Sam and then Dean.

"It's alright," Gabriel whispered, "It's over."

Everyone was too scared and tired to back into the living room, so Gabriel and the children spent that night in Gabriel's bed, all close together, Gabriel protecting the children in his Grace and in his wings for the rest of the night.

* * *

The next morning, the Halloween decorations were down, and Gabriel allowed the children to finish their candy after their morning lessons. Castiel and Sam were watching _Shrek_ while Dean and Gabriel had some one-to-one time.

"What would you like to do in your one-to-one today, Dean?" Gabriel asked, smiling as Dean hopped onto a chair at the kitchen table and had a good think about what he wanted to do.

"I want to play with the Play-Doh!" Dean exclaimed, "We can make pies!"

"Okay, cool," Gabriel replied, kissing Dean's head and going to get the Play-Doh, "Why don't we make Sammy and Castiel some pies, huh?"

"YAY!" Dean yelled excitedly, rolling up his little sleeves ready for his one-to-one time.

He loved spending time with Gabriel on his own because he got to really get inner feelings out in the open.

"I really love Castiel, Gabriel." He said softly as he made a Play-Doh pie.

"I know you do, Dean." Gabriel said quietly, "I love him too."

* * *

At around three-thirty that afternoon, Dean, Sam and Castiel all sat in the bath singing songs from their favourite Disney movies.

"_Wook for da Bare Nestaties,__  
Da sipple Bare Nestaties,  
Get bout your wowwies and your stwipes!" _Sam sang as Gabriel washed his hair.

"_I've got no strings to hold me down,  
To make me fret or make me frown,  
I had strings but now I'm free  
There are no strings on me!" _Castiel sang, pretending to be a puppet and making the others laugh.

"Alright, Dean…your turn." Gabriel said softly, washing the shampoo out of Sam's hair before washing Castiel's hair.

"_We're following the leader, the leader, the leader,  
__We're following the leader, wherever he may go!  
We won't be home 'til morning, 'til morning, 'til morning,  
We won't be home 'til morning, because he told us so!" _Dean sang, kissing Sam's cheek as Gabriel rinsed Castiel's hair.

Gabriel chuckled at the three of them and got them ready for bed.

-TBC-


	6. Upset Words

**Summary: **So the world ends and life sucks. Gabriel decides that the Winchesters and Castiel all deserve something better…so he turns the three of them into children and takes them to a different dimension to have a second chance at childhood. PLEASE REVIEW!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Supernatural or its characters.

**

* * *

JUST FOR YOU**

**CHAPTER SIX: UPSET WORDS**

Crying and wailing rang out through the house and Gabriel headed into the living room to see what was going on. Dean looked angry and had tears down his face, Sam was crying because the others were and Castiel looked terrified and was crying too.

"What's happening?" Gabriel asked kneeling down in front of Castiel.

"Castiel broked my favouritest juice cup! He broked it!" Dean yelled, "And it's my favouritest one! AND HE BROKED IT!"

The little boy was really upset that his juice cup had been broken, but Castiel was even more upset that Dean had yelled at him.

"Sammy, come here a second," Gabriel whispered, kissing and hugging Sam, "Go and get Binky, Norman and Eddie for me would you?"

Sam nodded and ran to get the teddies, still crying his eyes out.

"Dean, come over here." Gabriel said, reaching out for him with a gentle hand.

The little boy stepped forward, both he and Castiel really upset to the point where they could barely breathe through their sobbing.

"Cas, what happened, Buddy?"

"I was j-just p-playing…" Castiel sobbed, too upset to look up at his best friend's face, "And I b-broked his cup on accident! It w-was an accident, G-Gabriel! It really was!"

"Okay, calm down, baby boy…you're gonna have a panic attack, just take a deep breath." Gabriel said softly, praising Castiel as he did so.

"And D-Deany called me a 'Meanie' and he p-pushed me and then s-smacked my arm."

Gabriel gasped and turned to the other boy, shocked that Dean would hit Castiel.

"Dean, is this true?" He asked, earning a nod from Dean, "We don't ever hit people do we? Especially not our family and our best friend, do you understand?"

Gabriel wasn't shouting because shouting got you nowhere, but he was stern which made Dean flinch a little.

"Y-yes, Gabriel." Dean sobbed, hiccupping before looking at the Archangel.

"Look at poor Castiel," Gabriel continued, "He broke your cup by accident. It wasn't anyone's fault, it just happened, and you not only shouted at him, but you called him a name, you pushed him and you hit him."

Dean nodded and wiped his eyes.

"Look at what you've done to him, Dean." Gabriel said, "Look at how upset he is."

Castiel and Dean looked at each other and Dean broke into another fit of tears.

"I want you to spend five minutes on the time-out chair, okay?" Gabriel said softly, "Think about what you did and then you can apologise to Castiel after."

Dean didn't think twice and nodded solemnly, running into the kitchen and sitting on the time-out chair.

Gabriel turned to his little brother and wrapped his arms around him, rocking the sobbing child back and forth in his arms before kissing his arm better.

"Deany don't love me no more…" Castiel whispered, sobbing and hiccupping as he held onto Gabriel.

"He does love you, little man, he just got angry that's all." Gabriel assured him, "It's okay, Dean still loves you."

Sam ran back in with the teddies and passed them to Gabriel who thanked him and popped them on the sofa. They all played for five minutes and then Gabriel went to get Dean, leaving Castiel and Sam in the living room.

"Now, Dean, have you thought about what you did?" Gabriel asked, earning a very sincere nod from Dean who sniffled and wiped his eyes.

"It's wrong to hurt people, especially Cassie, 'cause I love Cassie, he's my bestest friend…" Dean whispered, "I sorry for upsetting everyone, Gabriel."

Gabriel opened his arms to Dean and kissed him on the cheek, hugging him tight.

"That's okay with me, Dean, but you have to say sorry to Sam for upsetting him and most importantly, Castiel."

Dean nodded and ran to the living room where Gabriel watched from the door.

"I sorry, Sammy for making you cry!" Dean sobbed, cuddling his brother and kissing his cheek.

"S'okay, Deany." Sam replied, kissing Dean's lips and patting his back before the three year old ran into Gabriel's arms.

Gabriel made his way across the room and sat on the comfortable sofa, fighting back tears as Dean made up with Castiel.

"I sorry, Cassie! I didn't mean to make you cry or get cross! I so sorry, Cassie!" Dean wailed, "I love you more than my juice cup! I really sorry! I still wants to be your bestest friend!"

Castiel started crying again and cuddled Dean, kissing his best friend's cheek and petting his hair.

"I love you too, Deany. It's okay," Castiel assured him, "I glad you still love me!"

"Come on, guys," Gabriel said softly, "Come for a hug and kiss."

The three little boys sat on the Archangel's knees as he snuggled and kissed them until their tears went away. He was so relieved that thefight was over with.

-TBC-

* * *

**I teared up when I wrote this haha. If I make you cry I'M SORRY!**


	7. Christmas

**Summary: **So the world ends and life sucks. Gabriel decides that the Winchesters and Castiel all deserve something better…so he turns the three of them into children and takes them to a different dimension to have a second chance at childhood. PLEASE REVIEW!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Supernatural or its characters.

**

* * *

JUST FOR YOU**

**CHAPTER SEVEN: CHRISTMAS**

Excited whispers drifted into Gabriel's bedroom. The Archangel knew what was coming but he pretended to be asleep anyway. He felt three little bodies climb onto the bed and then someone (who he presumed was Dean) counted to three and then…

"IT'S CHRISTMAS!"

"GABWIEL, IT CHISSMAS!"

"YAY CHRISTMAS!"

Gabriel rolled over and tackled the three boys to the bed, tickling them all and peppering their little red faces with kisses.

"Merry Christmas, boys!" He exclaimed, "Do we think Santa's been? Have we all been good boys this year?"

The children nodded and Gabriel opened his arms, Dean and Castiel climbing onto him and then helping Sam climb up Gabriel's front, Gabriel's arms supporting the three children underneath them and heading into the kitchen where there was glitter on the floor and foot prints in it leading towards the front door of the house.

"Look at this!" The Archangel cried, kneeling down and putting the children on the floor.

The boys gasped and all toddled over to inspect the footprints in the glitter.

"Is dowse Santa's shoepwints?" Sam asked, "Has Santa been?"

"We'll have to see after breakfast won't we?" Gabriel replied, "Come on, who wants toast?"

"MEEEE!"

* * *

The children excitedly ripped open their presents and squealed with delight when they found wonderful toys, games, books, movies, clothes and many other gifts inside.

"GABWIEL!" Sam screamed, "SANTA BWINGED ME A TWICYCLE!"

"Did Santa bring you a tricycle? Well done, that was a big word, Sammy!"

Gabriel suddenly noticed that Castiel was missing from the room and his heart jumped into his throat. That's when the wrapping paper began to move and Castiel's little head poked out from underneath it.

"Are you having fun in there?" Gabriel asked, Castiel smiling before running towards his big brother and kissing his lips.

"Thanks for Christmas, Gabriel." Castiel whispered, knowingly, the look in his eyes terrifying Gabriel suddenly, "Presents are lovely. Did you send them to Santa?"

Gabriel sighed with relief and nodded.

"I sent some of them but others he brought himself."

Castiel snuggled right up to Gabriel and returned to his presents.

* * *

"Sammy, would you like to say Grace today?" Gabriel asked the smallest member of the family, who nodded eagerly and clasped his hands together with the upmost seriousness and bowing his head, as the others did while they sat around the dinner table.

"Dear God, fankies for da Chissmas dindins and da Chissmas pwesents, and fankies for my famiwy and for all da happiness in da world on Chissmass Day. Fankies for evewyfink, especiawwy Gabwiel who wuvs us wiv all his heart. I wuv Gabwiel, Deany and Cassie and you, God. Amen."

Gabriel wiped a tear away after that and stroked Sam's cheek before leaning down and kissing the little one's head.

"That was beautiful, Sammy. Fantastic job." Gabriel said, "God would really appreciate that."

"_You'd better appreciate that, Dad!" _Gabriel thought, _"You'd better appreciate Sam's effort there." _

"Okay, my little Sweethearts, who wants turkey?"

* * *

"Cassie!" Sam shouted as he sprinted through the snow, "Cassie! Deany! We gots to go back inside!"

Castiel and Dean rushed back indoors, both of them soaked from the snow and shivering slightly.

"Come on, guys," Gabriel called, "Bathtime. You guys look frozen."

In the bathtub, Gabriel gently washed Dean's hair as Castiel and Sam played with the bubbles.

"Thanks for the nice Christmas, Gabriel." Dean said sweetly as he played with the rubber duck.

"Thanks to you guys too. It's been lovely hasn't it?" Gabriel replied, earning sincere nods, "So after bathtime, I'll get us some Christmas cake, and you guys can cuddle up in your pyjamas and watch _The Grinch_."

"YAY!" The children cried excitedly, laughing as Gabriel kissed their heads in turn and snuggled them close.

* * *

Gabriel turned off the TV and climbed back into bed with the three little ones, leaving the fire on as he settled down to sleep.

"Night, guys." Gabriel whispered as the children slept peacefully on the sofa bed, all cuddling up together with their favouritest bears.

As Gabriel closed his eyes, he heard a familiar voice.

"_Gabriel." _

"_Michael." _

"_Where are you?" Michael asked, Gabriel rolling his eyes. _

"_Nowhere for you to know about. I've blocked everything out for a reason." Gabriel snapped, "The only one I wish to speak to is Father, so leave me and my family alone." _

_Michael vanished and Gabriel settled to sleep, worrying about what his oldest brother had wanted. _

-TBC-


	8. From Love Hearts To Chocolate

**Summary: **So the world ends and life sucks. Gabriel decides that the Winchesters and Castiel all deserve something better…so he turns the three of them into children and takes them to a different dimension to have a second chance at childhood. PLEASE REVIEW!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Supernatural or its characters.

**

* * *

JUST FOR YOU**

**CHAPTER EIGHT: FROM LOVE-HEARTS TO CHOCOLATE**

Gabriel stood in the kitchen, making himself a coffee when he heard Dean and Castiel talking in the living room.

"Dean, will you be my valentine?" Castiel asked, "There are no girls, and you're my bestest friend."

Gabriel smiled to himself and tiptoed towards the living room door, listening for Dean's response.

"I'd love to be your valentine." Dean replied, "Since there's no girls and you're my bestest friend."

Gabriel watched through the door as the children exchanged Valentine's cards and small kisses on the cheek. Sam appeared behind him with a heart-shaped cushion in one hand and Binky in the other.

"Gabwiel?" He began, petting Binky's head, "Do you have a valentine?"

"No, baby boy." Gabriel replied, "I don't need one."

"Evewybody needs a valentine." Sam said, looking up at Gabriel who then knelt before him, "Binky my valentine."

Gabriel picked up Sam and Binky, snuggling the little boy close.

"Let's go see those two then." He said, kissing Sam's cheek before heading into the living room.

* * *

"I wonder if the Easter Bunny will come tomorrow night." Gabriel said as he and the children painted eggs to put in baskets around the house.

It was now late March (Easter was early this year) and Gabriel had introduced plenty of fun activities for the children, making their own Easter baskets and Easter eggs out of chicken eggs being one of them.

"Have we been good boys?" Castiel asked, the others looking to Gabriel for an answer.

"I think you've been very good boys." Gabriel said with a smile, "I wonder if the Easter Bunny thinks so too."

"I hope so." Sam chirped, "I wan' ma chocklit eggies."

The youngest child was busy getting paint all over the place, but he was concentrating so hard with his tiny tongue sticking out as he painted the egg.

"We _all _want our chocolate eggs, little man." Gabriel said, kissing Sam's head gently, "Okay, while you guys are finishing your eggs, I'll start running your bath, alright?"

The children nodded and Gabriel kissed them all before heading to the bathroom, setting the bath off. As he was checking the temperature he heard the children screaming.

_Oh, please God…no! _

Turning the taps off and sprinting into the living room, Gabriel saw the three boys huddled on two chairs staring at the floor with horror on their faces. There sat a huge spider, one big enough to even make Gabriel nervous.

"Okay, kids…it's alright…" he said, moving towards the spider, "I'll just take him outside."

Reaching for the glass he'd been drinking water out of, Gabriel trapped the spider before grabbing a piece of cardboard and sliding it underneath.

"I've got him, boys, you're alright." Gabriel said calmly, opening one of the windows and throwing the spider out of it.

He closed the window and knelt on the fluffy rug they had on the kitchen floor and he opened his arms, the three little ones running into them and pressing close.

"He's gone." Gabriel assured them, hushing them and kissing them to calm them down, "It's okay…"

* * *

Gabriel had decided that for their own safety, the children would all sleep in one bedroom, so he knocked down the wall that separated Castiel and Dean's room from Sam's room, making one giant playroom and bedroom for them. As he tucked the children in bed on the night before Easter they whispered excitedly between them. Sam could stay up until seven-thirty now, since Gabriel had worked him up to that. It just meant that he, Castiel and Dean all went to bed and to sleep at the same time.

"Goodnight, boys." Gabriel said softly as he stood by the door.

"Night, Gabwiel!" Sam said sleepily, waving his tiny hand at Gabriel before cuddling down with Binky.

"Night, Gabriel." Dean said, settling down with Eddie and snuggling into the pillows.

"Goodnight, Gabriel." Castiel said softly, holding Norman close as he watched Gabriel blow them all a kiss and close the door.

The Archangel used his mojo to conjour up the Easter Bunny before retreating to bed, curling up under the sheets and begging his Father to keep the others away from him and his babies.

* * *

Chocolate and young children aren't the best mix in the world. Sam had chocolate all over his face, while Dean felt sick from eating too much and Castiel was shaking where he sat from getting a sugar rush.

Gabriel put the Easter eggs away in the fridge, closed the door and shook his head before having a vicious thought.

"_Damn the Easter Bunny."_

-TBC-


	9. April Showers

**Summary: **So the world ends and life sucks. Gabriel decides that the Winchesters and Castiel all deserve something better…so he turns the three of them into children and takes them to a different dimension to have a second chance at childhood. PLEASE REVIEW!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Supernatural or its characters.

**A/N: I cried silently while writing this. I hope I don't make you guys cry! ENJOY! xxxx**

**

* * *

JUST FOR YOU**

**CHAPTER NINE: APRIL SHOWERS**

Sam, Dean, Castiel and Gabriel all cuddled together on the sofa, crying as they watched _Bambi_.

"Gabwiel…me no like it no more…" Sam sobbed, "Take it away! Pweasies!"

Gabriel wiped his eyes and looked at his boys.

"Gabriel it's too sad!" Castiel hiccupped, "Please turn it off!"

"Yeah…Don't like it!" Dean added, turning his head and covering his face, "Please!"

"I'm sorry, Sweethearts…I'll turn it off." Gabriel sniffled, grabbing the remote and turning the movie off before snuggling the children tight, "I'm so sorry, my babies…I didn't mean to upset you, I'm sorry."

The children scrambled onto him and buried their faces in his body, crying heavily against him as he held them tight.

"Let's watch something fun, huh?"

The children shook their heads and stayed close.

"Want to sleep…" Dean whispered, "In your bed with you…"

"No sleepy lone time…" Sam said quietly, "You make us happy, Gabwiel."

Gabriel smiled and let another tear fall from his eyes, Castiel gasping and hurrying to wipe it away.

"Gabriel, don't cry!" He sobbed, "You'll make me cry more!"

The Archangel gripped Castiel tight and the four of them climbed from the sofa.

"Come on, boys…bed time."

Half an hour later, the children lay in bed, the Archangel cradling Sam to his chest and rubbing his back soothingly.

"Gabriel," Dean whispered, "Can I go for a wee-wee?"

"You don't have to ask, Dean," Gabriel whispered back, "Go on, good boy for telling me."

Dean smiled and clambered over the bed, stopping to kiss Sam's cheek and stroke his head, kissing Castiel and then Gabriel before running to the bathroom.

* * *

Sam screamed as he jumped into a puddle, his little orange raincoat getting soaked, along with his matching wellingtons. He giggled as he splashed through the downpour, chasing Castiel who was wearing his blue raincoat and matching wellingtons. Dean meanwhile was content to just kick the puddles, his red raincoat and matching wellingtons too drenched for words.

But as the children played, a growl came from over the fence and they stopped dead in there tracks. They moved closer together, their eyes never leaving the fence as snapping and snarling sounded from the other side. Just as Sam was about to scream he was lifted from the ground, Gabriel keeping him close as he cradled him to his chest, shushing him as softly as possible.

"Dean, Cassie…I want you to head inside and do _not _make a sound," Gabriel whispered, "Am I understood?"

The boys nodded and began to slowly walk as quietly as possible towards the house, hands locked tightly together as they both tried not to make too much noise while they cried. Gabriel followed with Sam and they entered the house, Gabriel clicking his fingers and locking every door and window before turning to his children.

"C'mere," He whispered, holding the sobbing children to his chest and rubbing their backs, "You guys are drenched, let's get you in the bath."

In the bathtub, Gabriel washed Sam's hair while Dean and Castiel sat cuddled together.

"Gabriel…why was it barking at us…?" Castiel asked, "Was it a doggy?"

"A very mean doggy," Gabriel replied, "And I don't want you to go too close to that fence ever again, am I clear?"

The boys nodded, and Sam started crying again.

"Are you mad at us, Gabwiel?" He asked, sobbing and hiccupping as he did, the Archangel gasping in shock at the question.

"No, no, no, Sammy…" He said softly, lifting the youngest child from the bathtub and wrapping him in a towel before snuggling him close, "I'll never get mad at you. Ever."

Damn Hellhounds. Gabriel was sick with anger, yet he just comforted his babies, because at the end of the day, they needed his comfort, warmth and protection and he was more than happy to give.

-TBC-

* * *

**The poor kids...*sniffles* I love them so much! And I love Gabriel! HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS ONE! Thanks for reading xxxxxx**


	10. Set Me Down In Your Warm Arms

**Summary: **So the world ends and life sucks. Gabriel decides that the Winchesters and Castiel all deserve something better…so he turns the three of them into children and takes them to a different dimension to have a second chance at childhood. PLEASE REVIEW!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Supernatural or its characters.

**A/N: **Okay, it's been forever since I updated this, and it's taken a turn I didn't expect. Hope you like the small twist!

Hope you enjoy! 

* * *

**JUST FOR YOU**

**CHAPTER TEN: SET ME DOWN IN YOUR WARM ARMS**

After the hellhound had paid a visit, Gabriel was more wary when the children played in the backyard. Sooner or later, he knew he was going to get some kind of visit from a demon or one of his brothers, and sooner or later, he would have to let them in. He didn't want anything or anyone disturbing the new life they had too. His thoughts were broken by the gentle sobs coming from the boys' bedroom. The last time he checked on them, they were all fine and immediately he started to worry.

"Boys?" He whispered as he opened the door, finding Sam whimpering in his sleep, "Oh, Sammy."

He knelt by the child's bed and stroked his hair tenderly, pressing a loving kiss to his hair.

"Shhh..."

"G-Gabwiel?" Sam mumbled as he woke up, sniffling and hiccuping as he rubbed his eyes, "Bad dweam!"

"Hey, sh, sh, shhh..." The Archangel soothed, "It's okay, little man."

"Gabwiel, I scared..." Sam whimpered, "Real bad!"

"Shhh," Gabriel whispered, "Come on."

He picked up the tiny boy and took him into his room, settling against the pillows with him in his embrace and rubbing his back gently to help him sleep. The poor boy was trembling in his arms, but he continued to rock him, humming an Enochian lullaby to him to help him back to sleep.

"Wha's wrong wi' my Sammy?"

Gabriel looked up to see Dean standing in the doorway rubbing his eyes, Castiel trudging behind him, both with their teddy bears and Sam's bear in their hands.

"Just a bad dream." Gabriel said softly, "You can go back to bed."

"M'wanna stay wi' my Sammy..." Dean mumbled, crawling onto the bed beside Gabriel, Castiel joining them.

"Okay." Gabriel whispered, "C'mere..."

He welcomed them under the sheets and they both found a space to lay and cuddle up to him, all of them going back to sleep.

* * *

"We have to find them." Michael told Raphael, "They could be anywhere."

"Why do you even care, brother?" Raphael asked, "They are abominations. Especially Samuel."

"Gabriel and Castiel are our brothers." Michael said sharply, "And as for Sam and Dean...They did their best against Lucifer. Yes, they failed, but they did their best. And they are in danger. Now, we have to find Father, and we have to find them."

Michael turned and paced, looking up to the sky and sighing.

"ELIJAH! JOPHIEL! AZRAEL! ZADKIEL!"

Four angels stood before him, all gazing at him with determination as the cold air wound around them.

"You need to find Gabriel, Castiel and the Winchesters. You know of their current state." He ordered, the four angels nodding before disappearing, "Raphael? You and I...We're going to find Father."

* * *

Gabriel sat the children on the floor in the living room, Castiel and Dean happily playing in the cloth playhouse while Sam sat by Gabriel.

"Okay, Sam, I want you to find me the pink octopus."

The little boy concentrated, trying his best to remember his colours. That was what Gabriel had decided to practice with him. Colours. Sam was great with his letters and numbers, but his colours he was finding a little more tricky. He knew the primary colours very well. It was just other colours he struggled with. Sam smiled, reaching out for the pink octopus and cuddling it.

"Found it, Gabwiel."

"Good boy." Gabriel praised, looking up suddenly when he felt a pulsing of Grace above him.

_Oh, Dad, no..._

"Uh, come here, boys..." He whispered, "It's a little cold in here."

The children made their way over to him and he manifested a book, the three of them cuddling close to him before a fluttering sounded and there were twinkling, glistening lights all around them. They were hidden in Gabriel's wings.

The children gazed up in awe, gasping at the rainbow sparkles that surrounded them. They cuddled closer to the Archangel, Gabriel feeling his heart ache at the thought of the world that they'd left behind them. None of them had experienced such childish wonders and it hurt him to think that. He kissed their heads, starting to read to them and trying to ignore the pulsing Grace above them.

* * *

Sitting deep in thought, Gabriel felt the pulsing of Grace fade away, knowing whichever angel had been searching for them had gone. He sighed with relief, turning at a familiar feeling that rushed through his body. His body quaked as he stood, and he dare not turn in case he was dreaming.

"Gabriel..."

He closed his eyes and sighed, trying to fight the tears of relief that threatened to fill his stunning hazel orbs. He never, ever believed he'd see his love again and yet that voice was just...It was all he needed right at that moment. He turned, coming face to face with that familiar demon, concern written all over the former human's face.

"Crowley..."

"You alright?" The demon asked, "I've been searching for you for months..."

"I'm so sorry..." Gabriel whispered, moving towards his lover, "I'm sorry, I had to protect my boys."

"I know." Crowley replied, a little surprised as a very emotional Gabriel pulled him into a hug, tears there present in his eyes as sobs began to wrack his body, "Hey, hey, shhh...Shhh, I'm here..."

As the world had been coming to an end, they'd decided to stop with the macho bravado, to stop with the sarcasm and to just be together for as long as they could. There was no denying their love for each other. They could read each other like a book and they knew just what the other was feeling. They were bound that way. Gabriel just broke and cried harder and harder. His legs began to fail him through his exhaustion and Crowley knelt down, taking Gabriel with him and keeping him close.

"Thank God you're safe..." The demon whispered, "Gabriel, I've been so worried."

"I know, I'm sorry..." Gabriel sobbed, "Lucifer didn't...He didn't hurt you, did he?"

Crowley didn't answer and Gabriel just gripped him tighter.

"Oh, baby..."

"I'm fine."

Gabriel ran a hand down the demon's back as they looked at each other with loving eyes. They shared a tender kiss, Crowley gasping and arching away from Gabriel's touch. Gabriel gazed at him worriedly, Crowley hanging his head while his angel started to unfasten his shirt, taking his tie off too.

"Gabriel...Stop." Crowley said, "You don't want to see it."

"I need to." Gabriel said with wide eyes that still shed tears, "Crowley, what did he do to you?"

After pushing the demon's top half of clothing from his body, he felt the blood soaked shirt and he gasped, looking over his lover's shoulder to find that most of his back had been whipped or skinned.

"C-Crowley..." He breathed, "How are you still walking?"

"Demon." Crowley replied, "Don't feel the pain as much as if I were human..."

"Let me?" Gabriel asked, Crowley just nodding and bracing himself for the pain.

Gabriel pulled him into a kiss, breathing his Grace into his lover's body. He tried to ignore the pained groans that escaped Crowley's lips as he healed him. Upon breaking the kiss, the two pressed their foreheads together.

"I'm half expecting Dean to come along and say something about us being big girls." Crowley whispered, "How are the boys?"

"Alright. Completely unaware that they're being protected from a much bigger problem." Gabriel whispered, "Mama Bear could use a hand around here. You staying?"

"If you need me, this is where I'll stay." Crowley whispered, "It's all going to be fine, Gabriel. I'll look after you."

"What about Lucifer? He'll be able to find you, won't he?" Gabriel asked, Crowley shaking his head.

"He thinks I'm dead." The demon replied, "I left my body and faked my own disappearance, then returned to my body and came here looking for you."

Gabriel nodded, kissing Crowley's lips again and wrapping his arms around him. The demon sighed and gave in to the thrumming of their bond and he gripped Gabriel tightly.

"It's alright." He said softly, "I've got you, Gabriel."

-TBC-

* * *

**Couldn't help writing that little pairing! The idea just hit me and I acted on the stupidly strong impulse. **

**Hope the ridiculously late update was worth the wait! Please review! **

**Thanks for reading so far! **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx  
**


	11. Newcomers

**Summary: **So the world ends and life sucks. Gabriel decides that the Winchesters and Castiel all deserve something better…so he turns the three of them into children and takes them to a different dimension to have a second chance at childhood. PLEASE REVIEW!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Supernatural or its characters.

**A/N: **Thanks for all the support with the last chapter! Here's the next one! Hope you enjoy!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

**JUST FOR YOU**

**CHAPTER ELEVEN: NEWCOMERS**

A sigh left Gabriel's lips as he cuddled up to Crowley, the demon smiling a little and kissing his head softly.

They'd made love for the first time in months and were settling down, and the whole time they'd been incredibly quiet so they didn't wake the children, and Crowley still had to meet them yet. He had his worries about if they'd remember him or not, and if they'd accept that he was Gabriel's...well...boyfriend. He had to go and get Bobby too.

"What about the kids?" He asked, Gabriel sitting up and kissing him tenderly.

"Well...if you go and get Bobby, I can create a bedroom for him, and you can stay on the couch if you want."

Crowley had been keeping Bobby safe with him, what with the deal they'd made and all, and now he had to go and get him. He kissed Gabriel lovingly, stroking his face before clicking his fingers and vanishing. He found Bobby pacing in the safe room he'd built for him, and the hunter looked relieved to see the demon.

"I found Gabriel." Crowley said softly, "He's got the boys."

"How are they all?" Bobby asked, Crowley smiling.

"Gabriel's incredibly satisfied," He said with a cheeky grin which made Bobby wince, "And the boys are fine. Sam's had a bit of trauma because Lucifer's been at him again, but Dean and Castiel are looking after him."

"You spoken to them yet?" Bobby asked, Crowley taking the hunter's arm.

"No, they're sleeping." He said, "You remember me telling you that they're young children, don't you?"

"Yeah." Bobby replied.

"Gabriel's got you a room set up." Crowley told him, "I'm staying on the couch so the children don't wonder why there's a strange man in Mama Bear's bed."

"They call him Mama Bear?" Bobby chuckled, Crowley laughing softly and shaking his head.

"No, that's his personal name for himself." He said, "Come on. Let's get you somewhere safe."

"Jo and Ellen? Ash?" Bobby asked, Crowley shaking his head.

"I'm sorry, Bobby. They can't come. I couldn't find them, I tried."

Bobby nodded sadly and the two vanished, arriving in the warmth of Gabriel's home where they were met by the tired Archangel, who smiled softly at the older hunter, enveloping Crowley in an embrace. Bobby felt a little weird seeing the two of them together, but they actually were kind of sweet together.

"Um, I got your room sorted, Bobby. There are clothes in the closet and your bed's made up." Gabriel said softly, "It's that middle door, right there."

Bobby nodded in thanks and headed down to the room, opening the door to find a warm shade of yellow, something soft and light at the same time. The floor was wooden and the bed looked huge and comfortable. Damn, he couldn't wait to rest his aching muscles. He got himself ready for bed and settled down, barely able to wait to see the boys in the morning. He couldn't believe that Gabriel had given them back their childhoods. It was pretty damn amazing for a start, since he didn't believe the Archangel had that much of a heart in him. He closed his eyes, settling into the first peaceful sleep he'd had in years.

Back out in the corridor, Gabriel and Crowley shared sweet kisses, the demon clicking his fingers to form a blanket and pillows on the ground beside him.

"I've got a few hounds ready to come and guard the house. They know not to harm you, Bobby or the boys." He said softly, "You make that decision, and if you do, you need to talk to the boys."

"You're not coming to bed?" Gabriel asked, noticing the demon's blanket and pillows on the ground.

"No, I think it's best to wait until tomorrow when the boys can meet me properly." He said softly, "Rather than them wandering in in the early hours wondering why there's a strange man in your bed."

"I'm sure they'll remember you." Gabriel said softly, Crowley shrugging his shoulders.

"We'll wait for the morning, eh?" He said quietly, earning a smile from the Archangel.

"Okay."

The two shared loving kisses, Gabriel following Crowley into the living room and helping him get settled on the sofa bed. Gabriel stayed by his side to stroke his face and chest gently, the lovers sharing soft kisses as Gabriel settled the demon for sleep. He could tell the demon was tired yet fighting sleep which made him chuckle a little.

"Go to sleep." He whispered, Crowley smiling and stroking his face before taking his hand and kissing it with such gentleness, Gabriel felt himself tear up a little.

"M'love you." He said softly, "Gonna look after you, Gabriel..."

"Shhh, I know." The Archangel replied, "I love you too, big guy. Go to sleep."

He watched over Crowley until he fell asleep, kissing him tenderly and heading back to his own room to find little Sam standing outside his room. He wasn't crying, but he was rubbing his eyes through tiredness, and Gabriel wondered whether Sam needed the bathroom or if he'd just woken up and was having a little wander around. He did that sometimes.

"What is it, buddy?" He asked, watching the tiny boy rub his eyes.

"There's a new door here." Sam said, pointing to Bobby's bedroom door, "Why?"

"I'll tell you in the morning." Gabriel said softly, "You need to go pee-pee?"

"Yeah." Sam mumbled, almost falling over as he stumbled towards the bathroom holding Gabriel's hand.

The Archangel smiled. Tomorrow was going to be a good day. The kids would meet Crowley, and they'd probably remember him from some fake memory of being a little smaller that Gabriel had implanted in their brains, and they'd certainly know Bobby. He couldn't wait for them all to be a happy family. And as a bonus, Gabriel now had some back-up should any problems arise involving angels or demons.

As Sam sleepily washed his hands, Gabriel knelt down, not surprised when the baby leaned on him and wrapped his arms around his neck. Gabriel kissed him softly, lifting him up and carrying back to the bedroom. Castiel and Dean were stirring, and Gabriel simply rubbed Sam's tummy to send him back to sleep before sitting next to Dean first, hushing him and stroking his head to send him to sleep. Castiel blinked up at his brother as he kissed him, holding his hand tightly.

"Did you find your valentine, Gabriel?" He asked, "I know it's a long time since Valentine's Day, but have you found them yet?"

"Yes, I did, Cassie." Gabriel whispered, "And you'll get to say hello to them in the morning along with someone else very special too."

Castiel smiled sleepily, rubbing his eyes and snuggling down to go back to sleep. Gabriel kissed him and covered him with the blankets, doing the same for Dean before tucking Sam's teddy into bed, leaving the room and going to his own. He climbed into his bed, knowing that Crowley would be sharing it with him tomorrow, and that he'd already been there with him. He fell asleep, his hand gently rubbing the empty space which would soon be taken by his demon.

-TBC-

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! **

**Thanks for reading so far! **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
**


	12. A Happy Family

**Summary: **So the world ends and life sucks. Gabriel decides that the Winchesters and Castiel all deserve something better…so he turns the three of them into children and takes them to a different dimension to have a second chance at childhood. PLEASE REVIEW!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Supernatural or its characters.

**A/N: **Thanks for the support so far with this story! Hope you enjoy this chapter!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

**JUST FOR YOU**

**CHAPTER TWELVE: A HAPPY FAMILY**

"Sam?"

Sam stirred. Someone was disturbing him and he didn't want to be disturbed. He was sleepy! Binky was sleepy too and someone was trying to wake him up. It was very mean of them and he knew Dean would show them!

"Sammy?"

He blinked sleepily and rubbed his eyes, seeing a familiar pair of warm eyes gazing into his own, a big, sleepy grin crossing his face at the sight of the person before him.

"BOBBY!" He shrieked, shooting Dean and Castiel out of sleep who spotted the older hunter.

"BOBBY!" They both cried, bolting out of bed and running towards the man, all the children embracing him in a loving hug.

He smiled softly and held the little ones close to him, looking up as another person entered the room. Sam looked over Bobby's shoulder at the new face and smiled softly, reaching out to the newcomer and moving to his arms.

"Cwowley..." He hummed, the demon a little surprised by the happiness in the child's voice.

"Crowley!" Dean laughed, Castiel beaming and pulling Bobby with him as the two older boys went to cuddle the demon.

"Oh, boys...Look at you." Crowley whispered, "Are you having fun with Gabriel?"

"Gabwiel's de bestest!" Sam said matter-of-factly, Crowley smiling in response.

"Are you Gabriel's valentine?" Castiel asked, "He's been looking for his valentine and he couldn't find one."

"Yeah, I'm Gabriel's valentine." Crowley replied, remembering the words Gabriel had told him to say.

"But, you're not a girl." Dean said, the demon rolling his eyes at the expected response to the news.

"No, but not everyone's valentine has to be the opposite of what they are. Castiel was your valentine and he's not a girl." Crowley explained, "We can love anyone."

"Does you wuv Gabwiel?" Sam asked, earning a gentle nod from the demon, "You do, Cwowley?"

"Yes, I do." Crowley said softly, "Very much."

Sam ran back to Bobby as Dean did while Castiel stayed with Crowley, the two adults picking up the children and heading out to the kitchen with them. Gabriel turned as he was serving breakfast to see the family come into the room and he smiled at the most important people in his life.

"Crowley loves you, Gabriel! Is he really your valentine?" Castiel asked as Crowley set him in his chair at the table, Bobby setting Dean in his before going to fasten Sam into his booster seat.

"Yes, Crowley's my valentine." Gabriel replied, "He's been a little bit lost for a while but he found us. And he brought Bobby, how cool is that?"

"Weally cool!" Sam squealed, kicking his legs as Gabriel passed him his juice, "Fank you!"

"You're welcome, baby boy." Gabriel replied, kissing the child's mop of hair, "Boys, would you like some tubby toast?"

"TELETUBBY TOAST!" The boys cried, raising little victory fists in the air as they did.

Bobby passed Dean and Castiel their juice, the two thanking him and everyone watching as Crowley rubbed Gabriel's back in passing, pressing a tender kiss to his head.

"Coffee, Bobby?" He asked, earning a nod and thanks from the hunter, "You want one, darling? Still five sugars?"

"Dat's a nice name." Sam said suddenly, Gabriel smiling at him.

"What, sweetheart?" He asked, "What's a nice name?"

"Darwing." Sam replied, "It's weally nice!"

"Yes, it is." Castiel said, looking at Dean, "Dean's a darling."

Crowley and Gabriel shared soft smiles while Crowley returned to the table, looking at the two young boys with strangely warm eyes.

"Why is Dean a darling, Castiel?" He asked, the little boy flushing a little and giggling.

"'Cause he looks after Sammy and me." He said, earning smiles from the others.

Crowley just ruffled his hair, taking the plates of tubby toast from Gabriel and handing them to the boys. Sam had three pieces, and Dean and Castiel had five. The children thanked him and Gabriel, while he took the Archangel's head.

"Sit down, love." He said, "I'll see to ours. What do you fancy?"

"Philadelphia on toast would suit me fine thanks, honey."

"You big woman." Crowley muttered, smiling sweetly at his lover before looking to Bobby, "Bobbert?"

The children giggled and Bobby hid his grin, looking at the demon with serious eyes.

"Same please." He said, Crowley shaking his head.

"Good job we're all having the same." He sighed, getting on with making it while Gabriel sat by Sam to help him with his toast.

"Bobby?" Dean began, the hunter humming in response, "You staying with us forever and ever?"

"Yeah, I am." Bobby replied, "I'm staying right here."

"What we doing today, Gabwiel?" Sam asked, Gabriel smiling softly at the children.

"You'll have your lessons this morning, with play in between as usual and we'll play freely this afternoon." Gabriel replied, "Lunch, dinner and bath time too. We might watch a movie before bedtime."

"Or we might go to bed a bit earlier." Crowley said, winking at Gabriel who tried to hide his smile.

Bobby just rolled his eyes and looked at the children, who smiled sweetly at him.

"I might teach you guys to bake some nice treats for everybody, huh?"

"YEAH!" The children cried, happily eating their breakfast.

Crowley handed out Gabriel and Bobby's breakfast before grabbing his own and sitting at the table opposite his lover, the two sharing tender smiles before focussing on the children.

"This week, Sam will have his lessons today, and you guys tomorrow." Gabriel told Dean and Castiel, "Remember, you guys went first last week, so its Sammy's turn this week, okay?"

"Yes, Gabriel." The boys answered, taking drinks of juice.

"You guys are such treasures." Gabriel whispered, "I love you all."

"Love you too, Gabriel." The boys replied, Crowley watching the way Gabriel's eyes sparkled at the words.

* * *

"I want a baby." Gabriel said that night as he and Crowley got ready for bed.

The demon stopped, turning to face Gabriel who bit his lip and played with his fingers, going to close the bedroom door and locking it. Gabriel had said that he was a little bit tired that night and Bobby told the children to go and see him if they needed anything. The true reason stayed between the adults, obviously, but Gabriel's sudden confession had shocked Crowley a little.

"We have three kids already." The Archangel said, "But they aren't difficult to care for because they're quite independent and they're really well behaved. And I'd like to try for a baby. See if we can't get a girl into the house, huh?"

"Gabriel..." Crowley began, going up to his lover and rubbing his back and shoulders, "I'm all for having a baby with you. We just need to wait a while. I'm still getting used to being with the boys, and they're still getting used to me."

Gabriel nodded in understanding and turned in his lover's arms, pressing tender kisses to his lips and cheeks. Crowley held him close and hushed him when he whispered apologies for being so rash. The demon led him to the bed, Gabriel smiling at the thought of the amazing night he was about to have.

* * *

"Y'know, it's strange how we both used to be so jokey and so arrogant." Gabriel sighed as he rested on his elbow, rubbing his demon's chest.

"Speak for yourself." Crowley huffed, Gabriel swatting his chest gently with a cheeky smile on his face.

"Let me finish." He said, Crowley listening to him intently, "We both were like that, and now...Now, we're being who we really are and not hiding behind that façade anymore."

"Gabriel, I love this side of you so much." Crowley said softly, "You're so much more mature."

Gabriel rolled his eyes and kissed him tenderly, stroking his face with gentle fingers.

"I love you, Crowley."

"I love you, Gabriel."

-TBC-

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Thanks for reading so far!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
**


End file.
